All For You
by melibruxo
Summary: Saying BFF's for Namine and Sora always meant something. But for one of them they only wish it could mean so much more. Going through memories, confessions, and pain unknown these two people hide an uncondintional love from eachother. Namora / NaminexSora
1. Chapter 1

**All For You**

_NaminexSora FanFic_

**Summary:**

Saying BFF's for Namine and Sora always meant something. But for one of them, they only wish it could mean so much more. Namine always running from what she wants, as Sora always chases after the want he needs, and the need he wants. Going through memories, confessions, and pain unknown, these two people hide an unconditional love. Obstacles jumble through the hard times, as a free road helps them travel to where they are destined to. But the question is, which road will they take? (Based on Brandon Jones's song Fallen, look it up!)

**Characters: **

_Namine Raines_:

a sweet, 17 year old girl in her junior year at Destiny High. Best friends with the handsome Sora Hikaru since they were in diapers. Having a passion with art, she doodles on everything she can. Its one of the many things that sooth her down, that also include; drawing, music, playing the piano, and most of all, talking to Sora about everything that's on her mind that's bugging her. Usually doesn't see what's right in front of her that was there the whole time.

_Sora Hikaru:_

the 17 year old boy, attending Destiny High, and is one of the best looking boys in the school. No one knows about his hidden talent of playing guitar and singing; not even Namine. Knowing how much Namine means to him, it hurts him that he keeps a secret; the only reason he doesn't tell is because everyone will make him perform. He's only waiting for that special day, when the first time he plays will actually mean something to him and not just for the fans. Takes the time to fulfill something, and tries to never let something slip away from him.

_Kairi Young_: Sora's ex-girlfriend and Namine's ex-best friend. Enough said….

_Roxas Dunn_: the jock of the school/ dumb ass/ player. But can be the sweetest person in the world when he can be.

_Lucii Love: _close friend to Namine, loves to dance. Great personality; always happy-go-lucky.

_Others: _Riku McPartland, Brad Smith, Criss Gong, and many moreeee!

**Trailer:**

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = f X s K 9 C m K x k w

(take away spaces)


	2. Chapter 2

**Namine POV**

So, today was the day. _THE_ day. The day where I'm finally a free girl. The day where I don't have to wake up so god damn early in the morning. Yup. You got it right.

FIRST DAY OF SUMMMEEERRR!

I can't believe it. I still remember doing the same thing like this as last year. And here we are again.

Today was my last exam and thank the lord it was. The cool part is that I ended the year with the easiest exam out there. The French exam, with the slackest teacher. She's from france, but damn, she can't teach for nothing. I'm part French so it helps out a lot, and my dad helps me out with it anyway, because he knows French like it was on the back of his hand. Sora on the other had, didn't have an exam, instead he waited at school for me to finish my exam.

"WOOOHOOOO!" Sora hollered as we walked down the middle of the empty road. He swung his fists in the air in accomplishment.

Smiling, I jogged my way back up to his side.

"Can you believe it Nami? We're done for three months! I never thought I'd be out of that living hell soon enough." he joked.

"Me neither, but think about it," I started as I put my arm around both of his shoulders. "today, we're juniors. Tomorrow, we're _seniors_!" I shifted my hand in front of us as if there was something in the sky.

Sora made a huge grin on his face. "Damn straight! I like the way you think Nami."

"Well what can I say," I said as I walked in front of him, walking backwards. "Great minds think alike!"

"Me? A great mind? _HA_, Namine, you make me laugh. I'm pretty sure you're the master mind here."

Well..I had to admit that that was kind of true, I mean, I got 87% or higer on my grades, or any test. But no one called me a nerd, like you see in the movies. Everybody enjoyed my talent. Nobody I knew used me just to get good grades; the used me so that they could get better grades. Sort of like a tutor. But I didn't mind it at all. The only class I was horrible at but somehoe got a 89% in it was physical education…or as I like to call it…physical abuse.

Everyday time we have gym class, its always a task for me to be…coopertaive. When we have to pick teams, and Sora's captain, the first girl he always picks is me. Thank god. Sora has like…100% in the class anyway, so it's a sky rocketing change for me. He always tells me that he doesn't want me being picked last because that would be happening if Sora didn't do that. And plus. We always wanted to be on the same team, just so Sora could help we out when we do something. Me and him always team up as partners whenever that's called by the gym teacher. So we try to stay close at all times durning that class.

So here we are, walking in the middle of the road, laughing our butts off, doing our old tradition. Us and a bunch of our friends all go to the ice cream shop and settle there for a bit and chat up, talking about how we did on our exams. We've been doing this since we started grade 6, that's the year we all met each other.

Once me and Sora made it to the shop, we both spun our heads to the window to see if we could see if anyone was where we always sit. But no one was there.

We placed a seat at the usual meeting spot, waiting for our friends to arrive. By now, Brad, Criss, and Lucii should have been here. But no one was around. _Odd._

Sora looked our the window with sad eyes, then looked back down to this hands, that he was fiddling with on the table.

"Hey," I said softly, but it wasn't enough for him to look in my eyes. I placed my hand on top of his two. I got a small glance from him, and that was it. "People change. You know we didn't see it coming."

I was talking about what Criss had done. Sora had the slightest crush on Lucii since a few months ago but never told anyone except for me, and I kept it a secret ever since. Then all of a sudden, Criss…out of so many people…including one of Sora's best guy bud, takes her away from him. The reason I feel like this is a big deal is because Sora hasn't told me he had a crush on someone ever since 4th grade. Ever since then, Sora hasn't said a peep about anyone.

Brad didn't show up because he was having basketball tryouts, typical. So that left Lucii and

He halfed smiled, hopfully understanding everything. I smiled back at him, and took my hand back. We both glanced over to the counter with the ice cream at the same time, looked at each other, and laughed.

I guess we were both tempted to start the tradition. The big part of the tradition, was that the last person to showed up after exams, had to have a bowl of one scoop of whatever the other people ordered. Its pretty funny actually. One year, Sora came in last because he had a soccer meeting. So he ended up getting peacan cluster, mint chocolate, moose tracks, white macadamien raspberry, peanut butter fudge, with nuts, sundae. The look on his face when he took the first bite was _priceless._

"Why don't we just order?" Sora suggested. I honestly didn't want to wait, so I agreed, and nodded my head.

I wasn't feeling to flavory, so I ended up getting vanilla ice cream with chocolate sprinkles. Plain. But it was my favorite.

I saw sora smirk from the corner of my eye. "Well aren't we feeling plain today?" he laughed. I looked up at him and smirked back.

Sora got his favorite also; one scoop of chocolate and one scoop of bubble gum…I don't know where he got his flavor sences from, its pretty crazy.

Once we got to the cashier I was preparing to take out my money, but Sora already had his 10 dollar bill extended to the cashier. I glanced up at Sora, confused. "You know I could have taken care of that?" I said.

He smiled down at me and said "My treat."

I smiled back at his comment, and tucked a piece of blonde hair behind my ear. Thanking the cashier, we took a seat back down at our table.

Sora already down washed his ice cream before I could even finish half way through mine. I glanced down to mine, then looked up at Sora; who was eye-balling my bowl. I groaned softly, and pushed my bowl towards him.

"Just have it," I started as I crossed my arms. "watching you eat makes me want to be sick." Soras face brightened up, as a sparkle flashed in his blue eyes. "You. Are the best Nami." he started, I smiled.

"Have I ever told you that?"

"Hmm, more than once." I joked.

I watched him finish my ice cream in seconds, and a few minutes later, we walked out the door, and down to the park across the street.

When we were crossing the street, my heart kind of skipped a beat a little. I felt Sora's hand brush softly, and lightly against mine. I don't know why I reacted like that. Made me feel like I havent been touched by a guy before…_pathetic_. All I saw was Sora smile from the corner of my eye, as we made our way to the closest benchs.

* * *

**Heeeey! im SOOOO sorry that this isnt good! its just a starter so ou know whats going on with all of the characters. thanks! and please leave reviews, i love all of your thoughs :) **


End file.
